


In Lynxes' Den

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle, Dark rangers, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Foursome, Had to do this, Harem, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why I wrote this, Part 2 is on, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons, enjoy, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Jaina blinked. “Pardon?”“You’ve heard me.” Sylvanas said shrugging her shoulders as she lounged on the sofa. “You don’t have to agree, wife. It was just a suggestion and if you don’t like it no one is going to bring it up again.”Jaina just kept staring at her, not knowing how to respond.“And that is…common among the Forsaken?” Jaina asked carefully, walking over to where Sylvanas was sprawled.“I’m not going to talk for all the Forsaken, but among my Dark Rangers, yes.”





	1. Chapter 1

Jaina blinked. “Pardon?”

“You’ve heard me.” Sylvanas said shrugging her shoulders as she lounged on the sofa. “You don’t have to agree, wife. It was just a suggestion and if you don’t like it no one is going to bring it up again.” 

Jaina just kept staring at her, not knowing how to respond.

“And that is…common among the Forsaken?” Jaina asked carefully, walking over to where Sylvanas was sprawled.

“I’m not going to talk for  _ all  _ the Forsaken, but among my Dark Rangers, yes.” The Warchief took her hand and pulled Jaina to her, making her straddle her lap. “It’s been a common thing among us when we were all alive as well.”

“So, polyamory?”

“Not specifically. In some cases, though.” Sylvanas said, running her hands up Jaina's thighs and sliding them underneath her shirt, humming appreciatively at the warmth and smoothness of the human’s skin. “Mainly, just harmless fun and letting out steam. Those of us who are monogamous are still committed to our partners and  _ will _ tear apart whoever thinks themselves brave enough to approach them and try anything.”

“Just sex, then?” Jaina asked, settling more comfortably in her wife’s lap. 

“Completely consensual.” Sylvanas nodded. “With no other expectations besides having a good time.”

Jaina looked Sylvanas in the eyes, thinking for a moment and realizing that she didn’t find the thought repulsive in the slightest. It seemed…appealing, in a way. The openness of the Forsaken – or more accurately, elves – about such a thing felt somewhat refreshing to her. Besides, Jaina was too old and too calloused to care what others might think were they to find out about it. Still, she wanted to think about this proposal some more to be completely sure in her answer.

She murmured, leaning down and cupping Sylvanas’ cheeks. “I like the idea, honestly,” her lips brushed against her wife’s as she spoke softly, “but I would like to think this through before I answer.”

“Of course,” Sylvanas responded immediately, hands rubbing Jaina's side. “Take however much time you need. And remember, there’s no wrong answer to this.” She pulled Jaina in a soft sweet kiss after that.

“Who’s suggested this, by the way?” Jaina asked after she broke the kiss.

“Anya and Velonara.”

* * *

Three days later, Jaina was walking down the hallway to her study, nose already buried in a scroll when she decided on an answer to Sylvanas’ proposal.

“Lady Proudmoore.” Jaina almost jumped out of her skin when she stopped, lowering the scroll she came face to face with a dark steel breastplate. Oh, these  _ blasted _ elves and their  _ stupid _ height. She looked up and couldn’t help the blush that flooded her cheeks. 

Was Velonara always that handsome?

Jaina shook her head and jabbed a finger into the solid metal. “I hate when you appear out of nowhere.” Jaina's cheeks flared even hotter at the low throaty chuckle that left the Ranger.

“Forgive me, My Lady.” Jaina gulped. Was it her or Velonara’s eyes seemed hooded and darker than usual? And her tone was all too low and…bedroom-like, for the lack of a better word. Probably just her imagining things. “I have the correspondence you’ve requested.”

With a huff of irritation – more at herself than at the Ranger – Jaina took the letters that Velonara handed to her. She felt her ears burning when Velonara reached her hand forward, tucking a stray lock of snow-white hair behind Jaina's ear with a small warm smile.

“Th- Thank you.” Was Velonara usually standing this close to her? “And for Tides’ sake, stop appearing out of nowhere and scaring me to death.”

Another throaty chuckle and a charming grin that sent a shiver down Jaina's spine answered her demand. “As you wish. My Lady.” And with that, the Ranger disappeared into the shadows.

Jaina stood in place for a few more moments, getting her wildly beating heart and the low heat in her belly under control. That was all Sylvanas’ fault. She wouldn’t have even looked at Velonara like that if not for that proposal. 

Tides!

In the safety of her study, surrounded by books and scrolls, Jaina managed to calm down and get back to work. She didn’t know how much time had gone by, but she was jarred out of her paperwork by a cold breath on her ear and a whisper.

“Lady Proudmoore?”

_ “Gods fucking damn it!”  _ Jaina yelled, jumping in her seat and slamming her knees against the underside of her desktop. She looked up to see an amused Anya looking down at her, one hand resting on the back of her chair and the other on the desk, leaning – as Jaina thought – way too close to her. But at that moment she was just annoyed about being scared for the second time that day. “Ye bloody  _ twats! _ What is it with ye and wantin’ to scare me  _ fuckin’ soul _ out of me body?!”

Anya just laughed, loud and bright as Jaina continued to swear up and down as she pushed the chair back from the desk, rubbing her knees. Though Jaina's rant ended abruptly when Anya knelt before her, hands running up each leg in turn, massaging first the ankle then the calf and then rubbing each knee soothingly. There was no way the Dark Ranger didn’t see the dark red of her cheeks as Jaina pressed herself into the back of her chair, seemingly trying to put as much space between them as possible.

“Forgive me, My Lady,” oh, Tides take her. The way Anya  _ purred  _ every work and looked at her like she was her prey sent a wave of goosebumps all over her skin. “It was not my intention to scare you.” Jaina's gaze zoned in on how Anya licked her lips. Oh fuck. “You’ve just been here for some time and I brought you food and your favorite tea.” That’s when Jaina noticed a tray with food and a steaming mug on her desk. Well, now she was less mad about all the sneaking up on her.

“Thank you, Anya.” Jaina smiled, relaxing into the chair, sighing as strong hands kept massaging just above her knees. “But please, for the love of Gods, stop sneaking up on me. You and Velonara seem to make a sport out of this.”

Another bright laugh and a charming smile that made Jaina melt even more. “As you wish, My Lady.”

Later in the evening, Jaina returned to her and Sylvanas’ rooms. Her wife was the only Ranger in the whole of Lordaeron who made her presence known to Jaina, instead of sneaking up and scaring her. Which is why Jaina sighed as she leaned back into Sylvanas’ solid form as strong arms circled her waist and cold lips pressed kisses along her neck.

“How was your day, wife?” Sylvanas purred into her ear, effectively making Jaina shudder and press even closer.

“Good.” Jaina hummed as teeth and sharp fangs worried the skin right under her ear. “Also, yes.”

Sylvanas frowned. “Yes what?”

“Your proposition. Including Velonara and Anya.”

Sylvanas’ smirk at that moment was absolutely sinister. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Jaina nodded, turning in her wife’s arms. 

Sylvanas cupped her jaw and leaned down, lips just a breath away from Jaina's. “We’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’ll believe it once I see it.” Jaina said, closing the gap and kissing Sylvanas as she guided them both towards the bed.

* * *

It’s been another couple of days and Jaina should have known that there was a plan brewing because she didn’t see nor Velonara nor Anya. And Sylvanas didn’t bring up the conversation again. Jaina should have known that all of that was to lower her guard. 

She  _ should  _ have known.

Jaina's day went by as planned. She went into the meetings with traders and farmers, signed a trading agreement between Lordaeron and Gilneas and sent a letter to her mother and brothers. The rest of the day was spent researching magic and translating ancient runes. All in all, Jaina considered the day productive.

She returned to their rooms after the sunset, ready to relax. Maybe soak in a bath.

Sylvanas greeted her as usual, walking over to her and pulling her in a long sweet kiss. Jaina hummed in appreciation as she ran her hands up her wife’s arms, for the Warchief was wearing that one deep red sleeveless silk shirt that Jaina really liked.

Jaina lost herself in the kiss for a few moments, the exhaustion of the day seeping away from her body. Though she frowned when she felt another presence right behind her. But before she could pull away from Sylvanas she felt two sets of soft but cold lips on either side of her neck and all the hands that were suddenly roaming her body made her dizzy.

Sylvanas broke the kiss after a moment, going for the front of her throat. Jaina moaned as three sets of teeth sank into her neck almost in tandem, not deep enough to break the skin but enough to sting and make her shudder.

“May I kiss you, My Lady?” Jaina gasped at the cold breath and the low voice of Velonara so close to her ear. Not possessing enough coherent thought to reply verbally, Jaina just slid her hand in gold blond locks and pulled the Ranger down, smashing their lips together. 

Jaina moaned at the cold tongue slipping into her mouth and the thrill of kissing someone new. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that her robes were pulled away slowly, but efficiently, soon leaving her in only her shirt, breeches, and boots.

Anya’s request for a kiss was more physical. Her lips slid over Jaina's neck and up to her jaw and the way they lavished at her skin made her want to see what it would feel like on her lips. Jaina pulled away from Velonara with a wet smack of their lips and immediately slid her hand in the silkiness on Anya’s light grey hair, pulling her close. 

Jaina noted to herself that Anya kissed softly and languidly, no rush in her movements at all; whilst Velonara preferred to use her tongue a lot, her lips being forceful just so, asserting that she was in charge; and Sylvanas was all teeth and possessiveness and raw power, her presence alone could sometimes make Jaina treble without the need for the Warchief’s touch.

Jaina had to break the kiss soon enough, gasping the air hungrily as hands stroked and groped at her and each touch and presence was so different, unique, that it made Jaina's head spin.

“Tell us if it’s going to be too much for you.” Sylvanas’ voice cut through the fog of her mind and Jaina managed to focus on her wife’s face. Jaina smiled, cupping her cheek and pulling her in a soft sweet kiss.

“I will, don’t worry.”

Jaina hummed, more relaxed as Velonara pulled her in another kiss, gentler that time. Anya’s hand slid down her back and giving her ass a hearty squeeze. She groaned, hearing Sylvanas and Anya chuckle, exchanging some words in Thalassian. She only understood a few. 

Beautiful.

Supple.

Soft.

Jaina was led to the bed and undressed within moments. The Mage gasped as Velonara sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Jaina between her legs, Jaina's back against her front. Her eyes followed Anya as she kneeled before her, strong hands gripping under her knees, lifting and spreading her legs as if she weighted nothing. Jaina hissed  at the cold lips and breath against her thighs.

Jaina watched Sylvanas slide her fingers through Anya’s hair, feeling the woman hum against her skin as Sylvanas scratched the Ranger’s scalp.

“Take good care of my wife, Anya,” Sylvanas all but purred. “And don’t worry about teeth. She rather enjoys a bite here and there.”

Jaina gasped as Anya chuckled, her breath and lips right over Jaina's wet, swollen and eager lips. “Don’t worry, Warchief. It is my duty to serve my Lady.” Jaina looked down, meeting Anya's dark red eyes. “I’ll make sure she’s  _ thoroughly  _ satisfied.”

Jaina threw her head back against Velonara's shoulder, moaning loudly as Anya's tongue ran up her slit before her lips locked around her clit, sucking hard. Her back arched up into the cold calloused fingers of Velonara, who ran her hands up over her stomach and sides, finally cupping her ample bosom and squeezing.

“She’s so gorgeous, isn’t she?” Velonara hummed, rolling both the human’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

“She truly is.” Sylvanas replied, the fingers of her hand, that wasn’t running through Anya's hair, ran up Jaina's neck and cupped her jaw, turning her head to face her. The Warchief smirked at how hooded and unfocused Jaina's eyes were as she looked up at her. And her cheeks. Belore, they were the most beautiful shade of red.

Jaina tried to get her bearings. And again, she managed to understand only separate words of Thalassian that was traded between Velonara and Sylvanas. 

Imagine. 

Full. 

Tight. 

Beautiful. 

Jaina was sure there was going to be a moment that night when she  _ would _ pass out from all the sensation.

The Mage’s mouth fell open when two fingers slipped into her. It felt so shocking, jarring. She was so used to the feeling of Sylvanas’ fingers buried deep inside of her, and more than familiar with the filing of her own, that Anya's fingers felt like a spark of shock. She moaned a moment later, her walls clamping down on the Ranger’s fingers.

Jaina whined when Anya pulled out almost instantly. She opened her eyes noticing how Anya lifted her hand up, and it took her a moment to realize that she was offering her slick digits to Velonara.

“She tastes absolutely divine.”

Jaina watched with rapt attention as Velonara took Anya's fingers into her mouth. She saw the Ranger lavish them with her tongue, lapping up every single drop of her arousal.

“Sweet and rich like honey.” Velonara agreed once she released the fingers from her mouth.

Anya returned to her task with a chuckle, driving Jaina higher and higher with every talented pass of her tongue. Just like her fingers, the Ranger’s tongue and lips sent wave after wave of shock through Jaina. She didn’t know what to expect at any given moment. She knew every trick in Sylvanas’ book, knew what her wife liked to do when she went down on her, knew that her wife learned all of her weak spots long ago. But Anya was just finding out, and she was doing so surprisingly fast. Lavishing attention to one spot with her tongue, while using her lips and sucking on the other. And her tongue felt a lot different than Sylvanas’. Rougher, more flexible almost more…cat-like.

Jaina would have been somewhat embarrassed at how fast she came, but considering the fact that she was surrounded by three gorgeous women who were ready to do things that could not be said out loud, she found that she frankly didn’t have a single fuck to give.

She moaned and trembled, not sliding off the bed only thanks to Velonara and Anya holding her up.

Sylvanas chuckled, hand cupping Jaina's jaw, her thumb swiping over her bottom lip. “Gorgeous.”

“Indeed, Warchief,” Anya smirked, slowly lowering Jaina's legs down and standing up. Jaina watched as Sylvanas turned to her, hand sliding up Anya's neck, settling on the back of it. Her eyes looking down at the glistening lips.

Jaina felt herself clench around nothing at the sight of Sylvanas pulling Anya in a hungry kiss. She watched, her mouth hanging open slightly as Sylvanas kissed Anya like she meant it. 

But Jaina was torn from the sight when Velonara shuffled up the bed just a bit, helping her turn around and straddle her lap (well, more like Velonara manhandled Jaina as if she weighed as much as a feather, but the Mage wasn’t about to complain). She hummed as the Ranger kissed her, hands running down her back and to her ass, squeezing and fondling, pulling her closer. 

That’s when Jaina felt it. She immediately pushed Velonara down onto the bed, pushing the dark blue shirt she was wearing and quickly unlacing her pants and pulling them down. 

Oh, Tides help her.

The familiar chuckle hit her ear and the human trembled as Sylvanas’ hands ran up her back. “What do you think, wife?” The Warchief asked as she knew Jaina was staring down at the curved dildo and masterfully crafted leather straps hugging Velonara's hips.

Another gasp as Jaina felt yet another familiar feeling of a dildo resting between her ass cheeks. With another quick glance down at Velonara confirmed the presence of runes carved into the shaft.

_ Gods above… _

Biting her lip to try and hide her smile, Jaina ground her hips down against Velonara's, chuckling when the Dark Ranger groaned and threw her head back, clutching at her a bit tighter. “I think I quiet like where this is going.”

Lifting her hips up, Jaina reached down and grabbed the dildo, lining it up and, after making sure that she got Velonara's attention, sank down. The mage hummed in appreciation at the slightly burning stretch and fullness, her smirk absolutely sinister as Velonara's mouth fell open and her eyes drooped almost shut.

_ “Belore…”  _ The Dark Ranger gasped, her nails digging into the supple flesh of Jaina’s behind. “Anya… She is…  _ so tight!”  _ Jaina couldn’t help but laugh lightly at how floored Velonara sounded. The Ranger groaned louder when Jaina squeezed the dildo with her walls.

“Anya, pass me that bottle on the bedside table.” Sylvanas said, pointing to the table. Jaina didn’t have to look to know what she was talking about. The familiar sound of a cork being pulled from the bottle, a moment of silence and then Sylvanas’ hand pressed against Jaina's lower back, making her arch a bit and then whispering in her ear, “don’t move, Dalah'surfal.”

Jaina gasped as Sylvanas pushed against her, sliding in with one smooth but slow thrust. And the moment Sylvanas hips met with her ass Jaina was coming. And hard. She moaned loudly, nails scratching at Velonara's skin. Sylvanas held her in place, cooing in her ear as the human panted and gulped the air hungrily.

“Gods above…” Jaina gasped, finally catching her breath.

She looked down at Velonara, watching her head thrown back, muscles in her neck strained. And when Jaina ran her hands over the taught muscles of her stomach, soothing over the marks she’d left, the Ranger shuddered, taking a deep but ultimately unnecessary breath.

_ “Anar’alah belore!” _

“Did you just…?” Anya looked at her over Sylvanas’ shoulder, who was smirking the whole time.

“You fucking try not to come within moments.” Velonara bit back, her glare moving to Sylvanas. “You knew this would happen.”

The Warchief chuckled. “I told you that the experience would be outstanding.” Her hands slid up Jaina's front, cupping her breasts as lips pressed against her neck. “Her pussy is just  _ that  _ exquisite.”

Sylvanas started moving her hips first, sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in, finding the easy rhythm that Velonara joined in after a few moments, with Velonara thrusting in every time Sylvanas pulled out. Both elves groaned at the tight squeeze of Jaina's walls around them and the distant feeling of the other moving inside the woman, separated only by a thin wall of muscle.

While Jaina on her part was feeling like she ascended to another realm altogether. Two pairs of strong calloused hands gripping and groping at her. The familiar weight of her wife against her back and the taught steel-like muscles of Velonara under her palms. The air slowly filled with growls and purrs and skin slapping against skin and the wet lewd sound of both elves thrusting into her.

Jaina reached one hand out, as if hoping to grip on something. “Anya.” She gasped, pleased when the Ranger, with her shirt already gone, swiftly climbed onto the bed and shuffled closer, leaning down to kiss her. 

The human whined and gasped and mewled against the soft cold lips, hand reaching into the unlaced breeches and grasping at her prize, pulling it out. Anya groaned the moment Jaina's fingers closed around the shaft, squeezing tightly; and her hips began moving along with Jaina's hand almost immediately. The Ranger reached one hand out, pinching and pulling at the already rock-hard nipple, drawing more desperate noises from Jaina as both Sylvanas and Velonara picked up their pace.

Both elves were growling and panting, mostly just chasing their own release as they all but rutted into Jaina, who didn’t slump forward only because of Sylvanas’ arm around her middle and her on hand firmly planted against Velonara's stomach.

Jaina pulled back from kissing Anya when her wife’s free hand slid down between her legs and found her clit, circling it just in the way she liked it: rough and fast. Jaina pressed her forehead against Anya's a sting of high-pitched  _ ‘yes-yes-yes-yes’  _ that was leaving her lips got cut off by a loud guttural moan when Sylvanas and Velonara slammed into her at the same time and froze, all three of them coming at the same time. The Mage’s orgasm seemed to become stronger by loud possessive growls and harsh Thalassian words coming from below and from behind.

Wish.

Tight. 

Beautiful.

Full.

Seed.

Sylvanas slipped out first, her arm leaving Jaina's middle. Jaina let Anya pull her away, slumping against the Ranger once she slipped off Velonara. Anaya fell back onto the bed with the human on top of her, panting and shaking. Sliding her hand between Jaina's legs and cupping her, her palm and fingers soaking  _ immediately. _

Jaina hummed, sprawling on top of Anya, the feeling of her cold skin was absolutely blissful as she caught her breath. Turning her head, Jaina chuckled as Velonara still seemed to be getting her bearings, one of her arms thrown over her eyes.

“Gods above.”

Jaina laughed, rolling off of Anya and onto her back, stretching and moaning as her back popped pleasantly. She just relaxed when Anya was already on top of her. Jaina smirked, biting her lips and running hands up the taught body. The Ranger didn’t waste any time, thrusting into Jaina. The mage threw her head back, moaning loudly. 

_ “Belore!”  _ Anya groaned, freezing for a moment, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. 

“I told you.” Jaina turned her head to find her wife in a chair near the bed. Relaxed and sprawled in it as she was, the wave of power still rolled off of her like a tsunami. One elbow on the armrest, Sylvanas rested her chin in her palm, watching intently. “And you didn’t believe your Warchief?”

Anya just growled and started thrusting. 

Jaina honestly expected Anya to be slow and smooth and languid with her movements. Oh, no. No-no-no. Anya's movements were deep, harsh and fast. Jaina could have sworn she felt their heavy-framed bed moving with how powerful the thrusts were. 

Her hands reached up, nails digging into the Ranger’s shoulder for support. She moaned at the sting of Anya's hips slapping against hers, for sure to leave her skin pink and sensitive. The Ranger had an iron grip on her hips, moving her hips to meet her thrust. They all were reinforcing Jaina's love for being manhandled during sex. Not that she minded. If the lewd wet noise of Anya thrusting into her getting louder was anything to go by.

Jaina felt the mattress dip above her head and felt fingers pinch at her nipples. Jaina opened her eyes enough to grab at the back of Velonara's thigh and pull her close enough to take the dildo, still wet from when she fucked Jaina moments ago, into her mouth. 

Velonara groaned as Jaina's warm mouth enveloped her and the human’s tongue swept over her, moaning at tasting herself. The Ranger sighed as Jaina's hand slid up and nails bit into her ass cheek, holding her in place. She frowned when Jaina pulled at her, relaxing her hips and letting the Mage guide her where she wanted her. Just for both her and Anya to stare as Jaina took the whole length of the shaft into her mouth and down her throat. 

“Gods above…” Anya breathed as she watched the human’s throat swell and work and she swallowed.

Jaina pushed at Velonara's hips after a moment, gasping when the dildo left her lips and she pulled at the leather straps hugging her thighs. “Off, Velonara. Take it off.”

The Ranger barely pulled the harness off when Jaina pulled on her thighs, pulling her to kneel over her head and went to work right away. Her lips and tongue lavished at cold slick lips as Velonara ground her hips into the invitingly hot lips unashamed.

Anya growled, watching Velonara grind her hips against Jaina's lips and jaw, her own hips snapping with renowned vigor into the human’s. Her nails scraping down Jaina's front before holding her hips in an iron grip again, as she rutted away. The Mage let out a high-pitched whine when Velonara reached out and swiped fingers over the swollen bud of her clit.

Anya gasped as she felt a gush of wetness soaked through her pants and the silk walls gripped at her with intensity she never felt before. She groaned, grinding her hips and shuddering as her own orgasm washed over her. 

Velonara wasn’t too far behind, one hand still between Jaina's legs, circling her clit as she kept on grinding her hips against Jaina's face reaching her own peak as Jaina sucked on her clit with all she had as she held firmly on Velonara's ass, digging her nail in and holding her in place.

Jaina hummed when Anya slipped out, catching her breath, and she could scoot up and leaned her back against Velonara's front as they both sank into the pillows. Jaina hummed at the filling of cold lips kissing her shoulder and neck, reaching behind and running fingers through silky hair.

The human smirked when Anya moved closer again, dark red eyes still bright with hunger. Though before the Ranger could settle between her legs a hand clasped her shoulder and Sylvanas growled. 

“Slow your horses, Anya. You’ve had your taste twice already.”

Anya turned to her, growling right back. “Try and move me,  _ Sylvanas _ .”

Jaina watched with wide eyes as Anya and Sylvanas hissed at each other, ears pinned back and fangs bared. Their shoulders tensed and the two looked like they were going to start a fight, when Sylvanas relaxed and smirked, hand sliding into Anya's hair and pulling it. The Dark Ranger was smirking as well by that point.

“You have always liked to test my patience.” Sylvanas purred, lips a breath away from Anya's.

“Someone needs to keep you on your toes, Warchief.” Anya bit right away, trying to lean in and still the kiss but the grip on the hair was the one of steel.

“I already have a wife who does that just fine.” Sylvanas growled, but Anya was just smiling at the supposed threat of fangs.

Jaina managed to relax, leaning back against Velonara, who’s been watching the whole exchange with her the whole time.

“Idiots. The both of you.” The Ranger said, laughing when Sylvanas gave her a glare.

“That is no way to talk to your Warchief.”

“I would be scared of you, if I didn’t know you for almost two thousand years and all the tricks in your book.”

Sylvanas was just about to say another remark when Jaina piped in, holding her hand up to her wife. “Hey. Enough,  _ all _ of you.” She met Sylvanas eyes, smiling softly, “come here, darling.”

Anya managed to sneak a peck to Sylvanas lips before letting Sylvanas take her place, kneeling between Jaina's spread legs and nuzzling her palm, purring contently.

“Would you look at that.” Velonara smirked, placing a kiss on the side of Jaina's neck. “You’ve managed to tame  _ the wildest _ of the Windrunners.”

“Velonara.” Sylvanas growled in warning. But the noise died down, returning to the deep purr as Jaina scratched the spot right behind her right ear. Jaina couldn’t help but chuckle. Indeed, just like a cat.

She pulled her wife closer, kissing her softly and sighing contently when Sylvanas pushed inside of her. The rolls of her hips were smooth and deep. Her hands were placed on Jaina's knees, holding her legs apart, as she enjoyed her wife. The Warchief hummed when she felt a body press against her back and hands roam her front.

Jaina hummed arching into Velonara's arms, rather enjoying the view of Anya lavishing her wife’s neck with kisses and hands roaming softly over her stomach and chest. 

There was something pleasant in waking up tangled in multiple limbs with three distinctly different magical pulses surrounding her.

* * *

Jaina walked down the hall to Sylvanas’ study, wanting to discuss a possible collaboration between Ogrimmar’s mages and Kirin Tor. She pushed the door opened with her hip, eyes still of her papers.

“Dear, I wanted to talk to you about-” She trailed off when she looked up to see all thirteen of Sylvanas’ Dark Rangers in the room, clearly on the debriefing. They all turned to her, each and every one giving her a smirk or a smile, bowing in greeting.

“My Lady.”

“Lady Proudmoore.”

“Good day, My Lady.”

Jaina met Sylvanas’ eyes and the  _ look  _ she was giving her made her blush immediately. 

“What can I help you with, wife?” She drawled out, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her desk.

Jaina couldn’t help but look around the room. 

Fuck.

Were they all always that gorgeous?

Fuck.

And how often did they wear sleeves shirt?

Fuck!

And they were all so  _ bloody _ tall!

Fuck!

Taking a deep breath and tilting her chin up, Jaina walked over to Sylvanas, the Rangers parting before her, their glowing red eyes watching her every move. The Mage felt like she was walking through a lynxes’ den. 

She handed Sylvanas the papers, looking her in the eyes the whole time. “A proposition for a collaboration between Ogrimmar and Kirin Tor.” Knowing her wife well, Jaina added in a lower, threatening voice. “One wrong word from you, and your ice-enclosed ass is going to be teleported to the deepest part of the ocean.” And for emphasis, her eyes flared with a bright blue flash of arcane. 

Sylvanas only smirked in response, leaning closer to Jaina. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Jaina gave her a look, before turning and headed back for the door, stopping before it and turning her head slightly to the side said, “Captain Areiel?” She couldn’t help the small smirk and the room go filled with a lot of disappointed grumbling.

“Yes, My Lady?” The Ranger took a step forward from the rest, bowing to her.

“A word with you after you are done, Captain.” She turned and looked at Areiel. “Find me in my study later. If you do not mind.”

She was presented with a toothy grin and a low drawl. “ _ Whatever _ My Lady wishes.” 

With a pleasant smile, Jaina left.

If they wished to play, she would play as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The new development happened fast, yet not a lot of things had changed. Jaina honestly didn't see a difference. Everything was as it usually was. Duties carried out, orders given, Lordaeron still standing, the peace still ongoing.

There were just a lot more touches. A lot more kisses. A lot more affection going around.

Jaina felt herself even more relaxed and less stressed. After their marriage Sylvanas had been doing a great job at taking care of Jaina and making sure she didn't carry everything on her shoulders alone. But Sylvanas couldn't always be there, no matter how much she wanted to be. But now, at least one of the Dark Rangers was around Jaina, and with their shared openness and agreement on how that whole relationship was going, Sylvanas could relax and not worry that her wife would be under or left buried under the mountain of paperwork for too long.

And Jaina for sure wasn't complaining. She developed a profound fondness for all the Dark Rangers. She cared for all of them, but they all knew that Jaina's heart belonged to Sylvanas just as their Warchief belonged to Lord Admiral with everything that she was.

And Jaina enjoyed all the new things that she was a part of.

* * *

Jaina was waiting for Nathanos for thirty minutes. She wasn't surprised that the man was late. She tried to extend an olive branch, she really did, but he just plain refused, behaving like a petulant child. He was Sylvanas’ champion after all and Jaina didn't want to strain the trust between them, but he was making it more and more difficult. Besides, complaining to her wife about something as small as Nathanos inconveniencing her by being late? Even though it was every time they were supposed to meet it didn’t warrant a complaint on her part.

Jaina sighed happily, leaning into Clea who stepped behind her, pressing her back against the Ranger's front.

“You have been standing here for some time, My Lady.” Clea said, her voice low and warm, full of intimacy that wasn't supposed to be there but Jaina couldn’t care less.

“Nathanos is late. Again.” Jaina hummed, just a slight bit of irritation in her voice.

“Again? What do you mean 'again’?” The Ranger asked, a frown clear in her voice.

“Pay him no mind, Clea. He just wants to inconvenience me. Let him be a child if he wishes to stoop that low.” Jaina smiled when another hand brushed against hers.

“I'll go find him. And tell him everything I think about him and his childish ways.” Marrah huffed, sounding rather angry.

“Don't, Marrah.” Jaina took the Ranger's hand, running her thumb over the cool metal of her gauntlet. “He’s your superior officer. Don't get into trouble on my behalf.” She smiled, reaching up and cupping Marrah's cheek, thumb brushing along the smooth cold skin.

“You should talk to Dark Lady about this, My Lady.” Clea said, placing a comforting hand on Jaina's hip. “There's no way for him to behave like this. Especially towards you.”

“No way for who to behave like what?” Jaina could just _feel_ both elves bristle. She sighed and stepped forward, her face neutral and calm.

“No one, Nathanos. We just-”

“ _Champion_ Nathanos, Proudmoore.” He corrected with bared teeth.

“Then it's _Lord Admiral_ to _you._ ” Clea growled, stepping behind Jaina.

“Know your place, Ranger. I'm your superior.”

“We answer directly to Dark Lady, Blightcaller.” Marrah stepped forward, her usually high and soft voice sounded a lot more guttural than Jaina ever heard. “And we're tasked with protecting Lord Admiral and _you_ have a distinctive lack of respect for your _Warchief's_ wife.”

Nathanos stepped to Marrah, practically nose to nose and growled. “Just because this _whore_ let's all of you between her legs doesn't mean that I-”

_“Blightcaller!”_

Everyone froze.

Jaina was sure that if Nathanos still had blood in his veins, it would stop for a moment from fear.

Clea and Marrah bowed to Sylvanas, hiding their satisfied grins. Jaina on her part stood looking at the whole scene.

Sylvanas was visibly _fuming._ She was looking at Nathanos like she was ready to tear him a new one. And perhaps she was. She loomed over him, being a good head taller, fangs bared and ears pinned back, her red eyes burned like fire.

“Repeat that, _Champion.”_ She spat his title in his face, growling, gaze baring into his very undead soul. “Repeat that to my face. Call my wife a whore again looking me _right_ in the eyes.”

“My Lady, I just wanted-”

“Wanted what, Blightcaller? Wanted to feel my wrath? Wanted to end your miserable existence? Wanted to finally reach the end of my patience with you?” She grabbed him by his neck, lifting him off the ground. He struggled, hand going around Sylvanas’ wrist.

“M- My Lady-”

“What did you want to achieve, Blightcaller?!” Sylvanas roared and soon the inner yard was swarmed with guards and the rest of the Dark Rangers. All wide-eyed, staring at their Warchief, not knowing what in Void’s name happened here. But Sylvanas paid them all no mind. All she saw was red. “Where's your bravado now, _Champion?!”_

“Sylvanas.” Everyone watched as the Warchief visibly relaxed, her ears picked up just a bit even though her eyes and her grip stayed on Nathanos. “It's enough, my heart. Let him go. He is not worth it.” Jaina's voice was leveled and soothing.

Sylvanas gripped Nathanos’ throat just a bit tighter. “If I find out that you inconvenience or disrespect my wife _one more time,_ I swear, you will feel pain to the level you have never felt before.” With that she tossed him to the side like a sack of flour. “Get out of my sight, Nathanos. Belore help you if I see you before I personally summon you. Am I clear?”

“Yes, My Queen.” He rasped, rubbing his throat where Sylvanas crushed his windpipe. With his tail between his legs he left.

Jaina watched her wife, her bright red eyes still following the retreating figure of her Champion, daring him to look back.

“Return to your duties, please.” Jaina addressed everyone, but knew only the guards were going to leave. She walked over to Sylvanas, cupping her cheek. “My love, look at me.” She was still bristly and tensed but complied. Jaina smiled, pulling her down and resting their forehead together. “Pay him no mind.”

“How long has this been going?” Sylvanas asked instead.

Jaina sighed. “For… Gods when was that barracks renovations plan you wanted me to go over with him?”

“Jaina,” Sylvanas huffed, shocked at the answer. “It’s been _eight months_! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“And give him the satisfaction that he got under my skin?” Jaina chuckled. “He was only always late and rude. And we both know I’ve had worse. Besides, he’s your Champion, and one of your most trusted soldiers. I didn’t want to strain that.”

“Well, with all this, he strained it himself.” Sylvanas huffed, pulling Jaina close and kissing her temple. There was a moment of silence, as the Dark Rangers around them moved a bit closer, all of them now relaxed. “Areiel?”

“Yes, Warchief?”

“You’re supervising all of the projects that would require Jaina's attention as well. If Nathanos can't be bothered to be at least half decent.”

“Of course, Warchief.”

The Rangers slowly left, returning to their duties. But all of them walked over to Sylvanas murmuring some words in Thalassian and parting with an affectionate nuzzle. Jaina stood there the whole time, hugging Sylvanas and resting her ear against her chest, listening to the thumping of energy that kept her alive becoming calmer and calmer as her wife relaxed with every whispered affection and soothing touch.

Indeed, this new development was a good one.

* * *

Jaina didn't know she would be aroused by watching other people having sex. It seemed like a strange concept to her. Even erotic novels seemed of poor taste.

And yet…

And yet.

Jaina was hoping to catch Sylvanas in her study to discuss their upcoming trip to Kul Tiras.

She did found her wife. In her study. On the small loveseat in the corner. With one of the Rangers kneeling between her legs. Judging by the small form, it was Alina.

Jaina just stood there, watching Alina's head working between her wife's legs, hands running under the loose-fitted shirt Sylvanas chose to wear that day. Sylvanas on her part was growling and purring, fingers laced in silky dark blonde hair, holding Alina where she wanted her, her head was thrown back against the back of the loveseat.

Jaina knew when Sylvanas came, she knew all the little signs. The tensing muscles in her neck, the twitch of her long ears and frown of her brow.

With a content purr, Sylvanas pulled Alina into her lap, hands cupping her face and kissing the Ranger.

Jaina's breath caught in her throat when she met her wife's gaze. Sylvanas broke away from the kiss, lavishing the elf's neck with tongue and lips and teeth, all the while looking Jaina in the eyes.

Jaina didn't notice how her whole body tensed when Alina started moaning unabashedly grinding her hips down against Sylvanas'. The Ranger whined and gasped as Sylvanas sank her teeth into her throat, hands guiding the movement of her hips. Jaina watched her tongue lap at the skin she just abused with her teeth, watched her move and whisper something in Alina's ear. The Ranger went still and listened, her ears twitching just a bit. Jaina gulped at the sinister grin her wife granted her.

The Mage's mouth went dry when Alina pulled her tunic off, the movement slow and deliberate, slowly revealing more and more of pale smooth skin. Jaina watched her hands disappear at the front of her body and it killed Jaina not knowing what she was doing. Blue eyes followed her hands as they threaded through her own hair and Alina arched her back as Sylvanas’ hands clearly went for her breasts.

Jaina pressed her back against the door, watching Sylvanas slide one hand down Alina’s front and Jaina could guess into her pants. Alina moaned and ground her hips down and Jaina guessed that Sylvanas sank her fingers inside. The human didn’t know what was getting to her more. Was it what she was able to see, or everything that she couldn’t?

Her eyes locked on the movement of Alina’s hips, rolling desperately as Sylvanas barely moved, reclined against the back of the love seat, letting the Ranger do most of the work.

Jaina's belly was burning and she could tell she was dripping when she moved forward. Huffing at Sylvanas’ satisfied smirk. “Not a word.” Jaina growled, pressing against Alina’s back and leaning forward, kissing the elf’s neck.

“Wasn’t planning to.”

* * *

Alleria narrowed her eyes at four Dark Rangers who thought there were inconspicuous, standing some feet away from where her and Jaina were talking.

“They think themselves sneaky?” Jaina asked with a smile.

“Buffoons, the lot of them.” Alleria shook her head and smiled back at Jaina. “They seem to forget that I’ve trained them all. Personally. None of them have yet bested me.”

Jaina giggled, looking over her shoulder at Anya, Thyala, Kalira and Vorel. The four of them were chatting between each other but it was obvious enough that it wasn’t a coincidence that they were there.

“You’ve got your hands full now.” Alleria chuckled. “It's one thing to deal with one High-Elf, it's a whole different _realm_ to deal with _fourteen_ of them.”

“I’m managing.” Jaina said with a fond smile, her eyes still trained on the four. “Is it the same with the Dragonflight?”

“No. Dragons don’t like to share.” The Elf shook her head with a smile. “They are rather territorial, as I’ve learned.”

“Dare I ask how?” Jaina looked at her incredulously.

“When I was talking to someone - Belore I don’t even remember who it was or what it was about - and Alexstrasza just strode over, pulled me close to her and didn’t let go the whole time, glaring holes into the person I was having conversation with.” Alleria laughed, shaking her head fondly as she remembered her wife’s antics. “Silly Dragon.” Jaina chuckled along.

“What are we laughing about?” Both turned to Sylvanas strolling over to them. Jaina watched the sisters clasped forearms in greeting, smiling at each other. That was a great progress for the two of them. Jaina hoped that one day she’d get to see all three of them hug.

“Just the fact that you all still think you can best me.” Alleria smirked at Sylvanas’ indignant huff and then laughed at her unimpressed look when she spotted the four Rangers.

“For the love of-”

Jaina laughed, pulling her wife closer and setting comfortably against her side as her and Alleria went on talking about the possible connection they could set between Lordaeron and Wyrmrest.

* * *

“Erm… Jaina?” She looked up at Derek who was walking ahead of them.

“Aye?”

“Why are all those Rangers followin’ us?”

With a sigh Jaina let go of her mother’s arm and patted Tandred on the shoulder as she passed him. “Give me a moment.” The Proudmoores huddled together and watched what was going to happen.

Jaina walked away from them a few feet and crossed her arms over her chest, sighing. “Come here, all of you.” Jaina wanted smack her palm on her forehead when _six_ Rangers appeared in front of her from the shadows. She gave them all an unimpressed look. “You all _do_ realize that I’m in the company of my family? _Inside_ Lordaeron. _And_ that I’m Archmage of Kirin Tor and Orgrimmar, Grand Magister of Silvermoon, _and_ can take care of myself, yes?”

Clea sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Forgive us.” Jaina watched all their ears welt slightly, all of them looked at the ground. “It’s been a long time since any of us had been in anything remotely similar to a relationship.”

“And you are an important political figure.” Loralen continued, looking up at Jaina, her ears pinned to her head. “We’d hate to lose you after just having you in our lives.”

“And you’re more important to Sylvanas than _anything_ in this world.” Lyana piped in. “And now to us. We just wish for you to be safe.”

“And happy.” Kalira added.

Jaina’s shoulders relaxed and her face melted into a warm expression. With a small smile, she pressed her palm against Clea’s chest plate, as she was the closest to her.

“You all mean the world to me as well.” The human said, her voice low. "I understand what all of you are going through and what you fear, but I promise you. I’m safe. And I _am_ happy. With Sylvanas and all of you by my side.” She smiled as the Rangers’ ears lifted up slightly, small smiles appearing of their lips. “Return to your posts.” She encouraged gently. “I will be just fine.”

With great reluctance, the Rangers left.

Later that evening, Jaina and Sylvanas stayed in the barracks with everyone. The Rangers made a cozy nest of pillows and blankets in the corner, all of them settling in there with Jaina drifting off to sleep to the sound of content purrs and rumbles coming from all around her.

* * *

All the Rangers listened to Velonara with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide, somewhat not believing what they were hearing.

Velonara’s story went like this.

After sneaking up on Jaina in her usual fashion, Velonara laughed her ass off as the human glared holes up at her. That was until the Ranger felt her hands guided behind her back and bound together before she was forced to her knees. She stared at the ground confused, tugging at the restrains only to feel the tug of arcane around her wrists.

“Haven’t I told you before that I’m tired of you sneaking up on me, Velonara?”

Jaina pushed her chair forward a bit, settling down right before the elf. Burning red eyes trailed up. Up the rough dark-leathered sailor’s boots and deep blue breeches, the loose fitted white shirt tucked in them, and up the heavy royal blue and gold embroidered admiralty coat. Higher up still to meet the unimpressed and slightly annoyed gaze of bright blue eyes.

Velonara felt her mouth run dry and her belly roar with liquid heat.

“F- Forgive me?”

Jaina hummed thoughtfully, her eyes trailing over the elf kneeling before her. “What am I goin’ t’ do with ye?” The tone, the drawl, the thick Kul Tiran accent with which Jaina said those words drew a whole-bodied shudder from Velonara.

“Whatever you wish.” She managed to say, her throat and mouth dry. “Lord Admiral.”

Jaina just hummed, reaching out and lifting the elf’s chin up with her fingers. Her lips stretched in a sinister smirk as she regarded Velonara. “Wha’ever I wish, ye say?”

The Ranger watched in rapture as Jaina undid her heavy belt, lifting her hips up as she pushed the breeches down to her knees. Velonara felt goosebumps roll in waves over her body at the deep throaty chuckle that reached her ear at the way her eyes zoomed in between Jaina’s legs and her tongue licked over her lips more times than was necessary.

“Come ‘ere then.” Jaina hummed, that thick Kul Tiran accent washing over the elf as the Mage reclined in her chair, legs spread far enough for Velonara to fit. “Let’s see ‘ow sorry ye are.”

Without more probing Velonara scooted closer, pushing her face right between Jaina’s legs. Her tongue went to work right away, lavishing the wet folds with attention, hitting all the spots she knew would make the human mewl and wither…but all she got in response was the lazy roll of hips and low hums of appreciation.

Long ear twitched as fingers ran through the elf’s hair and moved behind the right one, scratching lightly. “Wha’ a good lass.” Velonara whimpered, pressing her face further against Jaina. Velonara tried to get out of the binds again, regretting that she didn't go to become a Spellbreaker. But then again, she didn’t really want to get out of the bonds. She quite enjoyed this whole situation. She rather liked this side of Jaina.

_A lot._

Velonara felt another spark of arcane and looked up. Jaina’s eyes glowed and the elf saw, from the corner of her, the mage’s hand, that wasn’t in her hair, glowing and her fingers moved in an incantation.

_What in Belore’s name-_

Immediately Velonara pulled back with a gasp, feeling a low buzz (the only way she could describe the feeling) of arcane right between her legs. With a moan the elf ground her hips down, seeking more of that pleasant feeling, only to have the spark reduce to the lightest, feather-like sensation.

"Did I tell ye that ye could stop?" Jaina asked in a low drawl, her finger drawing lazy figures, the light blue light barely seen around them.

Quickly catching her breath Velonara went back to work, sighing in delight when the feeling between her legs returned. That same low pulse that made her ground her hips down as her tongue and lips worshipped at Jaina's wet folds.

Jaina came first. Hips rolling into the insistent tongue and lips, the Mage’s concentration on the spell didn’t waver at all. With another sigh of approval Jaina pushed Velonara back, cradling her cheek and smiling at how her mouth hung open and her eyes went half closed, the long ears twitching with pleasure.

“I think ye ‘ave earned yerself a reward.”

A powerful wave of arcane rolled through Velonara who came within moments, shaking and twitching. Falling forward, her forehead came to rest against Jaina’s stomach.

The Ranger left Lord Admiral’s study some minutes later. Dazed and relaxed yet still immensely turned on.

That same night Jaina was in bed with a book when Sylvanas settled besides her under the covers.

"What have you done, wife?"

Jaina frowned, not taking her eyes off the book. "What have _I_ done?"

"You tell me." Sylvanas looked at her. “All the Rangers have been in some kind of a daze for the better part of the day, and Velonara’s mind seems to reside in some other plain of existence all together.”

Jaina just shrugged her shoulders, turning the page of the book. “Why do you think I have anything to do with it?”

Sylvanas leaned in, pressing kisses to Jaina’s neck. “Because every time I’ve asked someone what happened, they would just say ‘Ask Lord Admiral’.”

With a pleased hum, Jaina placed a bookmark between the pages, knowing there weren’t going to be anymore reading that evening. “Nothing, really. Just had a talk with Velonara about sneaking up on me.”

“And that’s it?” The elf chuckled, taking the book from her wife and pushing her down onto the bed, rolling on top of her. “Dramatic shits. All of them.”

* * *

Jaina walked into her study one evening to find Captain Areiel waiting for her there. Jaina’s face broke into a wide smile as she quickly closed the gap between them, nestling into the open arms of the Ranger.

“Welcome home.” Jaina smiled against Areiel’s collarbone.

“It is good to be back.”

Jaina nuzzled closer as Areiel pressed kisses to jaina’s forehead.

“None of you are leaving for more than two weeks.” Jaina rumbled, trying to press closer still. Areiel laughed, burying her nose in the Mage’s hair.

“It has only been a month, my Lady.”

“Still too long.”

They stayed like that for some time, when there came a light knock and the door went open.

“Jaina, I-” Sylvanas stopped, both her eyebrows and ears shot up in surprise. Her lips stretched in a pleased smile a moment later as she strolled over to them. “Would you look at that. Welcome back, Capitan. Hope Wyrmrest treated you well?”

“More than I probably deserved.” Areiel smiled back, humming as hers and Sylvanas’ foreheads bumped lightly. “But everything went by smoothly.”

“Good.”

They headed for the practise range and Jaina’s face hurt from how much she was smiling as they watched all the Rangers notice Areiel and almost tackle her to the ground, kissing and hugging her, happy to have her back.

Jaina watched the elves huddle together, Sylvanas joining them as well, all chatting excitedly in Thalassian. With a smile, she left silently, letting them have fun on their own. She spend the rest of the evening in the lounge chair in her and Sylvanas’ chambers, a book in hand.

She dozed off somewhere along the way, waking up to someone pulling the book from her. Eyes blurry, she smiled when she focused on Areiel’s face.

“I thought all of you were celebrating your return?”

“They still are.” The elf smiled. “And let them. They needed an occasion.”

Jaina let the elf pick her up and move her to the bed, gently depositing her on the soft mattress and letting the Mage pull her down as well.

Jaina smiled when she felt the mattress dip again, felt the familiar thrum of her wife’s energy pressed against her back. Jaina giggled when the bed dipped again, the annoyed grumbles and shifting of the sheets reaching her ears as the thrums of energy that kept all the Rangers alive filled the room.

Perhaps her most favorite part of the arrangement was falling asleep surrounded by content purrs and the coolness of the elves’ skin.

* * *

Jaina woke up one morning to the feeling of kisses being pressed all over her body, the thrum of energy that powered all the Rangers a comforting presence around her. She was ready to spend the whole morning in the comfort of her and Sylvanas’ bed, surrounded by those she loved and bask in affection.

She smiled as she rolled over right on top of Sylvanas, who greeted her with a warm smile of her own and a gentle kiss. Jaina smiled at the soft murmurs and groggy grumbles coming from all around her as everyone started to slowly wake up. It was going to be a beautiful morning indeed.

Until a loud knock popped their peaceful bubble and everyone groaned, that is.

“Belore, who the f-”

“Jaina?” The Mage’s eyes went wide. Oh, no! She forgot! “Jaina, we had a meeting planned for the morning! Are you not feeling well?” Anduin called from the other side of the door.

“Shit-shit-shit! Fuck!” She quickly rolled out of bed, ignoring the protests of all the other occupants and rushed to her closet, quickly pulling on a pair of breeches, white loose fitted Kul Tiran shirt, and sailor’s boot. She was meeting with Anduin and Genn after all, they’d be fine with her dressed simple.

Swinging the door open, she stepped outside, smiling brightly. “I’m so sorry, Anduin, I overslept.” She said, closing the door behind her.

Anduin’s face took on the red hew faster than was considered healthy and a strained noise got stuck in the back of his throat. And Genn just looked… defeated?

Without much of a word, the man turned and headed down the hall, and Jaina managed to hear him mumble, “I’m too old for _all_ of this.”

She turned to Anduin and with a smile, linked her arm through his, tugging on it to follow Genn. “Shall we?” If they didn’t mention the glimpse of what was going on in her and Sylvanas’ chamber, neither would she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally. I'm done. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fall back! Fall back!” Jaina yelled, her voice magically amplified. She watched everyone try and get back. Saw a Tauren carry a Forsaken, a Human, a High and a Night Elf on his back and in his arms from the battlefield. Saw a Draenei help a Troll to her feet and pushed her forward. A Human grabbing an Orc’s hand and pulling him after her.

Azshara’s forces were advancing and they had no chance to push back without catching a breath. The Mage looked around, and seeing as there wasn’t any Dark Rangers anywhere nearby rushed forward, pushing through the retreating soldiers and clutching the staff tight in her hand.

She got yanked back harshly. Looking up Jaina came face to face with Sylvanas.

“What in Void’s name are you doing, woman?!” The Warchief yelled gripping her wife’s forearm tightly.

“Buying us time!”

Yanking herself free Jaina resumed her path, ignoring her wife’s voice calling after her.

She finally broke through the mass of people, stopping in the clearing and staring at the thousands of Nagas advancing towards them. They needed time. Just a little time to regroup and catch a breath.

_This is not going to be Theramore._

Jaina slammed her staff into the ground, both the crystal and her eyes flaring with a bright blue light. She gritted her teeth and concentrated the magic in her left hand. She pulled the energy she so meticulously stored away, just for a situation like that. She didn’t need much. Only a small portion of what was in her crystal. Just enough to thin out the army of Nagas. Just enough to buy them time.

With a loud roar she threw the tightly coiled ball of arcane into the advancing forces. Nothing happened for a moment before a bright, deafening explosion took out a good chunk of Azshara’s army.

Grabbing her staff again, Jaina painted a line with the tip of the crystal, before slamming the butt of the staff into the ground again and rising a tall thick wall of ice between them and the Nagas.

It should buy them time. Not much, but just enough.

With another look around, Jaina blinked away.

* * *

Sylvanas pushed through everyone, eyes frantically searching for the flash of white and blue. Nowhere. She didn’t see her anywhere.

Spotting her Dark Rangers, she made her way over.

“Have any of you seen Jaina?”

The rest of the Rangers immediately tensed up, rising to their feet with their ears pinned back.

“No,” Areiel said first, her voice strained. “We thought she was with you.”

Her own ears falling low, Sylvanas ran a palm over her face. “She was, but then she was rushing forward, towards Azshara’s forces and I couldn’t stop her. Got swept back by the mass of people retreating.”

“You don’t think-” Anya began, but stopped, all of them turning into the direction of the voice they so dearly hoped to hear.

“Move all the wounded deep into the castle!” Jaina gave out orders left and right, people parting before her and listening closely. “Gravely wounded to be moved into the Undercity! And find me Queen Alexstrasza! I need to discuss something with her!” Sylvanas was already moving towards her, pulling Jaina into a fierce hug once the crowd thinned out.

“Don’t do that to me, Dalah'surfal.” The elf whispered into the mane of white hair. “I beg of you, don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Jaina whispered back, her voice hoarse and tired from all the yelling. “I had no time to explain.”

“I know.”

They both turned and looked at the wall of ice rising hundreds and hundreds of feet up into the sky.

“We don’t have much time.”

“I know.”

* * *

Sylvanas didn’t like that Jaina wished to speak with Alexstrasza alone, but she respected her wish and stayed back. She wondered the halls of Lordaeron aimlessly, thoughts in her head a loud storm.

Of course is was too good to be true. The Gods wouldn’t allow someone like her to have all the love she had in her life in that moment for too long. It was supposed to be taken from her. Perhaps not all of it, but something.

And the peace. The peace that had finally been set in stone. No more wars. No more Horde of Allience. Her title was a formality at that point. Remnants of decades of fighting, a reminder of what once was. A title bearing a new meaning. A new hope. A new future.

Sylvanas stopped when she saw Alleria and Vereesa standing ahead with her Dark Rangers, all talking quietly to each other. All the pain, all the regrets and mistrust suddenly sipped away. She suddenly realized that it might be the last time she was seeing them. A chance of them loosing and her not seeing her dear sisters again.

She promptly headed to them, ignoring their looks and the confused set of their ears as she approached without saying anything. She didn’t let Vereesa say a word as she pulled both of them into a tight hug. It took only a moment for the two to return it. Vereesa buried her face in Sylvanas’ neck as Alleria pressed her nose to the top of her head, kissing her crown after a moment.

Sylvanas didn’t have to say anything.

They all knew.

Alleria broke the silence. Her voice low and soft but trembling with emotion as she held her sisters tight against her. “Anar’alah. Anu Belore dela’na.”

Sylvanas closed her eyes tightly, pressing closer to her older sister and holding Vereesa tighter against her.

“Anu Belore dela’na.” The rest echoed in unison.

“Belono sil’aru, belore’dorei. Elu’ahran mal alann.” Alleria continued, slowly rocking her sisters from side to side. She hoped she’d never have to read this prayer to her sisters, ever. But life had a strange sense of humor. “Rea thala do fulo. Rea dur ishnu sul’shando.”

Sylvanas gritted her teeth when she heard a quiet sniffle coming from Vereesa and she felt a burning at the back of her eyes. Her hands gripped their shirts tighter. The Rangers stood solemnly around, heads held low and eyes closed. The words lying heavy on all of them.

“Ri fallah’sar an’nhore elor bindel felallan morin’aminor diel nemalad ahar’tur.” Alleria finished with a shuddered breath, lifting her head up and looking at the ceiling, willing her tears back.

“Anu Belore dela’na.” They all finished together.

None of them noticed Jaina and Alexstasza standing some feet away from them. Didn’t hear Jaina quietly ask the dragon Queen:

“Was this a prayer?”

“Yes.” Alexstrasza answered, tears running down her cheeks, one hand squeezing the pendant Alleria presented her on their wedding, her other hand resting on her stomach. “A prayer before the last battle.”

“Last battle?”

“Alleria once told me that the Rangers read this prayer when they think they are not going to return from the battlefield.”

* * *

That night Jaina held Sylvanas close, her own back resting against Velonara's front, the rest of the Rangers sleeping, albeit uneasy around her.

Her fingers ran through her wife’s hair, trying to calm her thoughts and get some sleep.

But the possibilities, terrifying, heartbreaking possibilities kept running through her mind, kept squeezing her heart painfully in her chest. Her eyes traveled over the Rangers around her. She tried to remember all of their features, all the little things she loved so much about each and every one of them. It was unfair. She had them all in her life for only a year, and now there was a chance she might lose one or all of them.

No. No, she would not let that happen.

She would not let Theramore happen again.

* * *

“We might see each other again soon.” Jaina whispered under her breath, eyes scanning the rows of soldiers. No more separation. No more Horde or Alliance. They all stood shoulder to shoulder, ready to fight till their last breath.

Her eyes rose to the wall that she created. The wall that gave them three days to regroup and rest. The ice was cracking and the final battle was about to begin. Her eyes found Sylvanas, who walked among the troops, giving out the last orders. She saw all the Dark Rangers, scattered through the fighters, but all off them close enough to Jaina to reach her if she needed help. She saw her brothers among the Kul Tiran sailors, all ready for a good scuffle.

She closed her eyes and gripped her staff tightly with both hands, her voice quiet in the cacophony of sound around her.

“Ahoy, ahoy, sweet daughter of the seas,” she listened to the ice of the wall crack louder, chunks of it falling to the ground. “Ahoy, this child be mine.” She heard Derek bark orders and listened to the barrels of the guns being loaded. “The Admiral’s girl, ‘is ‘ole entire world.” Heard Genn howl and all the Worgens respond, soon joined by Tauren’s and Troll’s and Orc’s war horns. “For as long…as stars do shine…” She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. “I ‘ope you’ve forgiven me, papa.”

* * *

It was a mess.

Jaina launched ice lances left and right. Summond new elementals when previous were destroyed. Created blizzard after blizzard, but Azshara’s army seemed to be without an end.

She heard Sylvanas bark orders, heard cannons and guns rang through the air. Saw people killed. Her heart clenched every time she saw someone she knew get hurt.

She turned one moment to find Tandred missing an eye. Another moment and she saw four arrows pierce Areiel’s torso, but the Ranger just gritted her teeth and continued fighting. Saw Genn get a sword pierced deep into his gut only for the King of Worgens to tear into the Naga’s throat and launch himself at another one. Saw red Dragonflight soar high above and burn Azshara’s forces, her eyes following one of the balls of fire to the ground.

That’s when she saw it. Her eyes went wide and her face pale. She spun around and her eyes immediately found Sylvanas’.

“Mana bomb!” She yelled, her voice carrying over the field.

Sylvanas eyes went wide as well, ears pinned back. “Mana bomb!” She roared. “Everyone get back!” She waved her arms, pushing those close to her into the direction of the castle. “Get as far away as you can!”

Jaina watched a Naga set the bomb and she felt sick to the stomach.

She heard Rhonin’s voice. Heard him yell for everyone to run. Saw him set a magic barrier between them and the bomb. Heard his last cry before he died.

Jaina stood, rooted to the place, watching, again, as everyone was running, turning away and looking for cover. It wouldn’t help. Nothing could help. All they could do is lesser the power of the explosion. That was all that _she_ could do.

And again, Jaina rushed forward, to the front, to where Azshara’s forces were, where their last chance of victory was. It was madness and a suicide plan, she knew, but what else could they hope for. One in a million chance. Jaina would take the odds. She had worse before.

She drew the power from her crystal, more than before. Creating another thick tall wall of ice, she cut of Azshara herself, as well as the better part of her army. Another draw of power and she summoned as many elementals as she could. She needed someone to hold off the line.

“Jaina?!” She heard Sylvanas somewhere behind her. “What are you doing, Jaina?!”

“Jaina!” She heard other rangers yell her name. Were she to turn around she would have seen Taurens get up to four Rangers in their arms and drag them away, would have see Genn Greymane grab a hold of Sylvanas and hold her back.

“Jaina!” She could have seen an Orc and a Troll hold back her brothers, who wildly trashed in their grips, trying to get to their little sister.

“Jaina!” Would have seen Anduin being dragged away by Baine.

“Jaina!”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered under her breath as she created a wall of energy. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered as she saw Azshara hiss and scream as she realized that she was trapped. “Forgive me.” She saw the bomb becoming brighter, about to go off. She just hoped it was going to be enough. “Forgive me, all of you.”

Jaina gritted her teeth as the bomb went off. She planted her feet firmly onto the ground. Her hands burned. Not her skin, but her veins, the mana deep within her seemingly set ablaze from the inside. Jaina gritted her teeth and held on. She would not let Theramore happen again.

Jaina yelled in agony as her whole being burned, but she would hold on. Because she could hear Azshara and her army burn as well. And she’d be damned if she burned before them.

Jaina screamed as her whole being felt like it was on fire.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

Jaina opened her eyes to the sight of a stone ceiling and the feeling of cold wet cloth on her forehead. She tried to look around but everything just _hurt._ She swore even her hair hurt.

“There you are.” Jaina still managed to turn her head, looking at the smiling Alexstrasza. “You gave us all quiet a scare.” The Aspect sat at the edge of the cot Jaina was resting on, taking the cloth from her forehead and washing it in the basin of fresh water before placing it back.

“What happened?” Jaina asked, her voice hoarse and whizzing.

“We won.” Alexstrasza responded simply. “Queen Azshara is no more.”

“How many have we lost?”

“Too many.”

Jaina was going so ask more questions, but was stopped by the soothing touch of the Life-Binder. “Rest, Jaina Proudmoore. You have saved us all. You deserve to rest.”

“Sylvanas-”

“Has been by your side the whole time. Along with other Rangers.” The Queen responded with a smile, standing up and heading for the door. “I’ll tell them to not disturb you for too long.”

Jaina hummed, closing her eyes and listening. She heard the birds singing through the opened window, heard voices and hammers and horses. She heard quiet footsteps enter the room and felt the familiar thrums of energy feel the space around her. Felt the cot deep again and felt the press of cold soft skin against her own. All of it tugged a smile on her face.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Sylvanas whispered, resting her forehead against Jaina's, not caring about the wet cold cloth.

“You knew what you were getting into when you married me.”

“Hardly.” There was a moment of silence and then Sylvanas’ fingers ran through Jaina's hair. “Your golden lock is gone now.”

“Is it?” Jaina got an affirmative hum in response.

“It’s white as the fresh snow now.”

Jaina thought for a moment, before breathing out with a smile. “I can live with that.”

Yes. She definitely could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've slapped together a prayer for the Rangers. Some words and phrases are taken from the official translations, some are my nonsense.
> 
> Anar’alah. Anu Belore dela’na. Belono sil’aru, belore’dorei. Elu’ahran mal alann. Rea thala do fulo. Rea dur ishnu sul’shando. Ri fallah’sar an’nhore elor bindel felallan morin’aminor diel nemalad ahar’tur. Anu Belore dela’na.  
> \---  
> By the Light. Belore guides us. Shoulder your burdens well, child of the sun. May your heart be calm. And your aim be true. And if you fall in battle. We hope the Gods grant you restful sleep among the shining stars. Belore guides us.
> 
> Also decided to play with your feels this time! Hope you've enjoyed this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never doing this again.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Who am I kidding? I might.


End file.
